


Got You

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: He'd been pinning for Nines for 9 months now. Of course when he first saw Nines he instantly knew he was hot. But in love... it came a month later. Gavin has wanted Nines for nine months (no pun intended), and he feels like he's gonna burst!So, he had an idea. The Christmas Party was just in 3 days. He didn't have much time to prepare this, but damn it if he wasn't going to fucking try.





	1. Like I'm gonna lose my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! This idea has been boiling in my head for quite some time, and I just thought I'd write it with the help of all of the Christmas parties that happen during this time. This was inspired by a song that I heard, but as I don't want to spoil it right away, I'll let you guys know at the second chapter ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The precinct's abuzz with the coming of the the DPD's Christmas Party. Everyone is excited with the fun, the recklessness, the food and the music. Some people were even helping organize it. For example, Chris and Connor were in charge of the decorations, Wilson and Person took care of the location and the furniture, Tina helped with the music and even Ben hired the catering. Everyone wanted to make this a party to remember. Last Christmas was right after the revolution, everyone was on edge. There wasn't much joy. But a year after the revolution, the enthusiasm had returned.  
  
Of course Gavin hadn't been helping, he never had the mood for these kinds of things. He never wanted to go to these stupid fucking socializing events. But now his decision was faltering, this was Nines' first Christmas... (Technically, second, but he hadn't been able to experience it last year when he was ~~activated~~ awoken.) So Gavin was forcing himself to go to the damn party. Just to catch a glimpse of Nines in a different light environment.

Nines has been his partner for more than 10 months now. When they were first partnered, Gavin wasn't too keen on having a partner at all, android or not. He never got along with others and worked best alone. He didn't need someone else to slow him down. But he had come to accept their partnership on the first weeks, after watching Nines working, the same drive as his in completing work, no-nonsense attitude, all of which made their work more efficient and faster. Gavin liked that. He also had a secret grudge: that Hank had been given an android ( _machine_ ) to help him when he was in no place to keep his badge, while Gavin had been busting his ass and deserved it more. Deserved that promotion. He didn't hate androids. He hated that it hadn't been him.  
  
But now it was him, and Nines was better. ( _Faster, stronger._ ) It thrilled him, working with him. Especially because the android didn't take his bullshit, he shot back his remarks and their dynamic was pure chemistry. At least... that's what Gavin felt. He'd been pining for Nines for 9 months now. Of course when he first saw Nines he instantly knew he was hot, out of ~~his~~  someone's wet dream. But in love... it came as a realization a month later. Gavin has wanted Nines for nine months (no pun intended), and he feels like he's gonna lose his mind! More than once he lets his eyes linger for longer on Nines' eyes, mouth, broad chest... _Fuck_ , he hoped he wasn't being too transparent. He'd only told Tina. He was afraid of messing up their dynamic. He was afraid of rejection.  
  
But now, Gavin was feeling like he would burst if he didn't do something. Maybe it's from the season's euphoria, but he wanted to be a little reckless. If it went bad... Future Gavin would deal with it (probably badly, but still).  
  
So, he had an idea. The Christmas Party was just in 3 days. He didn't have much time to prepare this, but damn it if he wasn't going to fucking try. And when his ~~drop-dead-gorgeous~~ partner (focus, Gavin) went to review some evidence, he approached Tina.  
  
"Hey, got a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up little brat?"  
  
Gavin was shooting daggers from his eyes as he started to pull Tina towards the archives. "Just, come with me ok?"  
  
"Fine, this better be worth my time."  
  
When they got there and Gavin was sure that they couldn't be heard, he just stared at her. Shit, _now_ he was nervous, what the hell.  
  
"Come on Gavin, what is it? Dish!"  
  
"Fuck, okay... Tina, you're in charge of the music for the Christmas party, isn't that right?" His voice began to falter. An encouraging nod from Tina. "Ok, can you tell me what's it gonna be like? I- is there a stage, a- a band, what's going to happen?"  
  
"Gav, you know I shouldn't tell you that, it's gotta be a surprise to everyone."  
  
"Come _on_ Tina, it's fucking important!"  
  
" _Fine_ , I'll tell you, but why though? You never come to these things."  
  
"Well." Gavin was fumbling for the words. "This is Nines' first Christmas."  
  
"Aham."  
  
"And I've been in love with him for some time..."  
  
"Far _TOO_ long. Can't hear you anymore going on and on about how wonderful he is and how he accidentally touched your hand giving you coffee, a pencil or a folder..."  
  
"Yeah ok. And I... shit, I want to confess my feelings to him."  
  
"OH MY GOD GAVIN FINALLY!!!" Tina was howling.  
  
"Fuck Tina! Shut your mouth!!!"  
  
"So, what did ya have in mind?" Tina has a huge shit-eating grin plastered on her face, and Gavin is starting to feel his face go deep red.  
  
"I uh... I wanted to sing a song for him..."  
  
"Damn Gav, that's so romantic! You're not a heartless bastard after all..." She mimics cleaning tears from her eyes.  
  
"Calm the fuck down, I'm not going to dedicate it to him explicitly, he's just going to understand... And maybe we can talk later, if I haven't made a total fool out of myself and he doesn't hate me. Oh shit, no, abort mission, he's gonna ask to switch partners and I can't handle that!!!"  
  
"Gav, sweetie, it's gonna be fine. You owe it to yourself too, knowing. You can't keep pining forever. After this you'll be able to move on, and hopefully with him." She gives him a gentle smile. "So, okay, here's what's happening in the party. I'm going to be DJaying. There is going to be a sort of ceremony before dinner, during dinner I have this automatic set, just for the ambiance. Then the real party begins and I'm going to put up some tunes until probably 3 am. I also have some programmed tunes, so that I can enjoy a bit, but that's not relevant now. So how do you wanna to do this?"  
  
"Eh, okay okay... Well, I have some lyrics that I wrote..."  
  
"Oh my god Gavin, you're totally the romantic type!"  
  
"Tina! Just, fucking stop it... It's already embarrassing for me saying it out loud."  
  
"Hurry up then, we can't be away for too long, dipshit."  
  
Another glare. "I'm _trying_ to, stop interrupting me. Okay, I have these lyrics, and I have some idea about the kind of music I'd like it to be, but I can't really create music... I'm at a loss there."  
  
"What time does your shift end?"  
  
"8 pm."  
  
"Okay, mine ends at 6 pm, I'll go home and prepare my gear. Swing by after your shift and I'll help you create a song. You owe me big time."  
  
"I know I know, I'll get you the best blend of coffee ever that'll last for a damn year..."  
  
"You're lucky I'm a sucker for romance and happy endings. Now go, see you later."

Gavin hurries himself back to his desk, hoping Nines is still away and didn't notice his absence. Just his luck, the android arrives at the same time as himself.  
  
"Detective Reed, I've been looking for you. You were not in the break room, I've been searching for a while. Is everything ok?" Nines gives him a worried look, icy blue eyes full of emotion.  
  
" _Fucking fine_ , none of your damn business tin can. What d'ya want me for?" Gavin's heart is pounding in his chest at Nines' look.   
  
Nines' LED briefly flickers yellow, before he schools his face into an unreadable expression, LED returning to blue. "I've got a new lead after analyzing the evidence and wanted you to see it." He's already leaving, but Gavin isn't following him. He turns. "Come on meatbag, we don't have all day."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, _fucking android_..."

 

* * *

  
This shift was neverending. Gavin just wanted to leave. He was too high on adrenaline, just thinking about going to Tina's and crafting the song. For his declaration. That might go wrong. Why would a perfect and beautiful android like a shitty human? He could have anyone he wanted. His heart sunk a little.  
  
He kept glancing at his phone, checking the hours. Bouncing his leg. Finally, after what looked like years, the clock marked 8 pm. He tried to look calm and not in a rush while he grabbed his things and put on his jacket.  
  
"See you tomorrow Nines."  
  
"See you tomorrow Detective, hope you have a good night." A small smile in his lips that reached his eyes. Just for Gavin. His heart raced in his chest at this painstakingly beautiful vision. He hurried out of the station.  


* * *

 

Twenty minutes later he arrived at Tina's house. He absolutely did not go above the speed limits. Nope.  
  
When he entered her living room, he saw all of her equipment. That is some impressive stuff there. They sat in the couch, and Gavin took his phone and showed her the lyrics.  
  
With a nod of approval: "Wow Gavin, that is really cool. I didn't know you had it in ya." Gavin was blushing, _again_.  
  
"Yeah well, I really like him. Like I've never fucking liked anyone before. I hope I don't fuck everything up with this. I don't think I can keep going if he never wants to see me again." He started to ramble. "You know, since I fell in love with him, I haven't been able to be with anyone else. I even broke the friends with benefits thing with Allen... I can only think about him."  
  
"Dude, you got it bad for him. But it is really sweet. Also, _ew_ , didn't need to know about _that_ , now I know you jerk thinking about him."  
  
"God, Tina, stop!"  
  
She giggles. "Come on, let's get to work. What was the kind of mood that you wanted this song to have?"

 

* * *

  
They spend the next hours working, with Tina creating some beats with Gavin's input, and him tweaking the lyrics with some of hers. The song is finished by 2 am.  
  
"Wow, how did it get so late? I didn't notice. I'm going to be so dead tomorrow, my shift starts at 7."  
  
"Sorry Tina, didn't notice too." Gavin yawns and starts putting on his jacket. "Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for all the help and for dealing with my shittyness overall, you're a saint."  
  
"Yeah yeah, we both know it." They get to the door. "Which is why you'll help me set up my gear." Gavin groans. "Don't wanna hear it Gav, I'm helping you, you gotta help me too. The party is friday but I have to go and set things up thursday. The furniture is going to be placed tomorrow, and thursday I'll set the stage. Connor and Chris will also be there setting the decorations, so that you know."  
  
"That fucking twink's gonna realize there's something up! He'll tell Nines!"  
  
"No he's not, don't worry. I'll figure something. Now shoo, I gotta rest!"  
  
"You better think of something Tina!" Gavin shouts while he's leaving towards his car. He can't help frowning deeply, worried with this plan. He's certain something will go wrong.

 

* * *

  
At the end of thursday, Gavin goes with Tina as promised. He starts helping her in hauling stuff inside. When he catches a glance to the space, he can't help but stare. The place looks amazing. The tables are already decorated (no doubt by Connor and Chris) with white and blue, and some silver accents. The ambient lighting casts a faint blue in the salon, and Connor is hanging some silver decorations on the farthest wall. It looks like a damn winter wonderland.

"Detective, officer Chen, it's great to see you! Officer Chen, I didn't know Detective Reed was helping with the party!"

Gavin starts mumbling while his stress rises. He hopes the android doesn't notice.

"He's really not Connor, but I blackmailed him with some pictures so I didn't have to haul all my shit alone here." Tina plasters a huge grin, she's enjoying this too much.

"Oh, I see! Nevertheless I'm glad to see you here detective!"

"Yeah yeah plastic, thanks." Gavin doesn't have any bite in his remark, just annoyance. "Let's just set this shit up so I can go home."

They get to work. The stage is on the opposite side of the entrance, and has a space at front, which must be intended for dancing. The tables enclose the dancing area in a sort of U shape.

Half an hour later, things are set.

"This was a pain in the ass, do you have to do this every fucking time?"

"Yeah, and without help I take double the time."

"Shit."

"Okay, I'm gonna make some soundchecks next, but I'll walk you to your car. Need to talk some things."

"O... kay?"

Connor sees them leaving. "Bye detective Reed! See you tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah bye Connor, Chris."

Tina and Gavin lean against his car. Gavin starts to pat his coat for his electronic cigar and then remembers he left it on his desk at the station. He grumbles in annoyance.  
  
"So what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"We need to figure out how we're gonna do this, you idiot. Do you want to start the show with your music? Or do you want to be last, or what?"  
  
"No no no, not first!" His voice falters. "I, uh... I dunno. Uh... I was thinking maybe after a couple of songs, I could go and perform... Not last too, that would be too memorable... Ugh, the whole precinct's gonna mock me for a shit ton of months after this..."  
  
Tina gets her phone and pulls up the setlist.  
  
"Okay, here's my list, and the rough time of each song. What do you think about putting your performance here?" She taps a spot in her list and drags 'Gavin's song' to it.  
  
"Yeah, that looks good. Can you share that with me?"  
  
"Already done that sweetie. So, you have to go to the back of the stage, behind the curtains you saw, a couple of minutes before you're on."  
  
"Okay, I'll take notice. Can't drink too much either, or I won't be able to do this..."  
  
"Now, go, we'll talk tomorrow. Have you chosen what to wear?" Gavin shakes his head. "So go do that already! Not too formal, but you have to look good, you trash panda." A huge scoff from Gavin.  
  
"You're an asshole Tina. See you tomorrow."  
  
Gavin takes his car keys, gets in the car and takes off. Now what the fuck was he going to wear?

 

* * *

  
Gavin mulled about it the whole drive home. He wanted to look good, but not too fancy. That's not who he was. He was now rummaging through his wardrobe. The first thing he settled on was a pair of dark grey jeans and black sneakers. Yeah, he could build from that. Okay, now he had to find a top. He stared at his dress shirts and his sweaters. No, a dress shirt is too much. He took his sweaters' drawer to the bed. A dark blue one? No, already too much blue on the party's room. A dark brown sweater? Doesn't really match with the jeans. He starts to fumble with all the sweaters. Ugh what is he, some fucking of teenager?? Might as well be, with as nervous as he is.  
  
His eyes catch a vibrant red sweater. He gapes at that sweater. That's the one. Even though he usually doesn't wear vibrant colours, this is a special occasion. And Nines did mention liking the red Christmas decorations... Gavin grins proudly to himself while setting the sweater next to the other items. Now a jacket. He ends up choosing a semi-new rarely used black biker jacket. He's proud of himself. He hopes Nines likes it.  
  
After tidying up the other items, Gavin takes a shower. He really needs to relax before tomorrow. He isn't sure how he's gonna do it. But that's a thought for Tomorrow's Gavin.


	2. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin takes a look at his phone, at the setlist. After the next song, it's show time. Shit, it's not going to end up well. But it's too late to back out now. He starts leaving, giving some time to go to the bathroom.
> 
> "Det- Gavin, where are you going?" The next song starts. It's slower. "Mind accompanying me in a dance?"
> 
> Fuck, Gavin really wanted to, but he doesn't have time for this or he'll screw up the whole plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Here is a gift for you, the remaining chapter!
> 
> The song which gave me the idea for this fic was Sunset Neon's Got You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlsKhAZqQf0  
> Check it out :)  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

The fucking shift seemed never-ending today. He dared saying eternal even. Gavin had gotten to the precinct at 8:30 am. He had been growing restless as the hours went by. Slowly. So slowly. His hands kept fidgeting with anything they got a hold of. Any other day, anyone could pin it on his caffeine intake. _But today..._ No, not today. Today was the Christmas Party. And miraculously he had only had one cup of coffee in the morning.

He tried to concentrate. He really did. But the concentration only held for short periods of time, before he found himself fidgeting again and looking at the time.

His android partner ended up noticing his behaviour. How would he not?

"Detective, is everything all right? My sensors are detecting an elevated stress rate and abnormal behaviour."

" _Damn tin can, notices everything..._ " he muttered. "Yeah yeah everything's phcking fine, had too much coffee."

"Detective Reed, that doesn't seem to be the matter, I'm picking up a considerable lower percentage of coffee than on most..."

"Fine tin can! I'm just tired ok? Please just drop it." Gavin felt his face reddening and his chest tightening. Perfect moment to have a tiny panic attack.

"I'm sorry detective, it wasn't my intention to cause you further strain."

Nines looked sad. Gavin felt a pang in his heart, adding up to the trouble breathing. He watched as his partner got up and walked away. He didn't see where he went to. He felt guilty. Damn it Gavin, is this how you intend to confess your feelings? Nice job setting the foundations for Nines not to hate you.

Gavin continued to mull about the situation until he was startled by a cup being set next to him. Huh, chamomile tea. He looked up and saw his partner. A small sad smile, before walking away. Gavin took and hugged the cup in his hands, basking in the warmth. When the two detectives made eye contact, Gavin made a small nod. The words he's too prideful to say.

 

* * *

 

 

After that much needed tea, Gavin ended up relaxing. It helped him concentrate during the remaining afternoon hours. Before he noticed, Nines was getting up.

"You're leaving already? Aren't you going to the party?" His heart sank.

"Detective, I fully intend on attending the party, I'm just retiring early to the Lieutenant's house to prepare and wear my formal attire."

"Oh, right right. You do know it is a semi-formal party right?"

"Of course detective, however some amount of preparation is still required."

"Fine toaster, see you later I guess."

"See you later detective." With this, Nines joined Connor by his and the Lieutenant's desk and the twins left.

Gavin looked at the time. Almost 6 pm. He'd better start getting ready, after all he still needed to shower. Fortunately he had packed his change of clothes and some toiletries and brought them to work. He closed all of the separators and shut his terminal. Tried to put some order to his desk also, and finally got his phone and wallet and went to the locker room. Placing his gym bag on the bench, he took a moment to sit next to it. This was it. It was almost time. He felt really nervous.

A few minutes later, Gavin stood. He slowly took off his clothes and folded them. He grabbed his shampoo and shower gel and made his way to the showers. Slowly, he started to wash himself. He stood for who knows how many minutes under the warm water. Trying to relax. Like it was going to wash all his stress and worries away. But it did feel nice. And it did help release some of his tension and knots in his shoulders. His mind went blank for a few more minutes.

After what felt like ages, he slipped out of the shower. He went back to the bench where he had left his bag and started to dry himself. When he finally got dressed, he hastily toweled his hair. Looking in the mirror, he combed it back, leaving a tiny strand across his forehead. He smiled at that, reminding himself of Nines' cute strand, falling on his forehead from an otherwise meticulously combed hair. Gavin knew that his hair probably wouldn't keep itself in place, and he was glad to have remembered to bring some hair mousse. Hair still looking loose but in place.

Now only the cologne was missing. He was glad he had shaved wednesday. He felt that in spite of his general shitty looks, he still looked kinda good. Not too much, but it was definitely a step up from his usual appearance. He stuffed his clothing into the bag and left it at the locker. He could take it home next week. He hadn't left the precinct today, so it's not like he had exercised.

He briefly wondered if he was the only one getting ready at the station, before getting back to the common workspace. He was right, there were only 2-3 people still at the station. No sign of Tina. She probably went home to get ready. Looking at this smartphone to call a cab, Gavin saw the time. _Shit_ , almost 7 pm? How did he take so long? Maybe he shouldn't have standed in the shower for so long... He only had half an hour to get there.

 

* * *

 

 

He got there at 7:45 pm. Slowly entering the venue, he scanned the room. It was already bustling with people, although not everyone was there yet. He had to admit, detective plastic chocolate labrador had made a good job. The whole room sparkled and looked magical. He wandered arround a bit, settling near the stage. No sign of Nines too. Gavin was frowning and leaning against a pillar when Tina approached him.

"Hey dipshit, why the long face? Brooding over Nines still not being here?"

"I was honestly expecting him to already be here Tina. He left earlier to go over to Anderson's house and get ready, I was expecting him to have already arrived. And you know he is always on time. Do you think he's not coming after all?" Gavin's chest was starting to ache again. He was nervous about the whole plan, but that didn't mean he wanted to scrap it.

"Oh you know Hank, probably got them running late... In other news, are you not gonna comment my outfit? I know you're gay but you still have eyes."

"Fishing for compliments, are we? Yeah yeah T, of course you look great, lavender suits you..."

Along the middle of their small talk Ben had joined them, when Tina smirked and elbowed Gavin. He looked in the direction of her mod and saw a group coming in. Anderson and Connor were chatting animatedly while walking into the room. He thought to himself that Hank cleaned up good, certainly Connor's doing, and Connor wasn't so bad himself.

The pair finally got out of his line of sight, leaving Nines in the clear. When his eyes finally landed on the android... He felt a lump in his throat. Nines was gorgeous. One word to describe how Nines was dressed? _Beautiful_. No more words needed. Although if he had to describe him, he was wearing a fitted suit, its colour a space cadet blue that complemented his eyes. A white turtleneck below the jacket, making a pleasent harmony with the suit. Always a turtleneck. (Gavin totally found that quirk endearing.) To finish the look, he was donning some coffee brown dress boots. But he thought beautiful summed up the look pretty well.

Nines made eye contact with Gavin and smiled gently. He started to make his way through the crowd to the small group. Gavin couldn't help gaping at the vision of Nines in front of him, mind barely functioning to be able to talk.

"Officer Chen, detective Collins, good evening." Nods in his direction while maintaining their conversation. Finally, right next to Gavin: "Good evening Gavin." That gentle smile never leaving his face.

God, his first name on the android's voice. It sounded heavenly. How could Nines be so hot, even merely talking? He loved his name on the other's voice.

"Hum... hiya Nines." _Hiya?!_ What was he, some 10 year old?? He mustered his whole concentration to be able to form a decent sentence. "You, uhhh, y-you look really good."

"Thank you detective, you look great as well." The smile was still there. It almost looked fond. Was Gavin imagining things?

"Uh, thanks, no need to try to make me feel good tin can, you clean up way better. A-and Gavin's fine, we're not at work." His cheeks were radiating heat.

"Gavin, always so self-deprecating. You know I only say what I want." A small smirk.

Hank and Connor finally came over and joined them, with the group making space for them. Now Gavin had his shoulder pressed against Nines. The android didn't seem to mind, and didn't make any attempt at moving away. The group continued talking for a while, Nines' attention _seemingly_ not on Gavin. The smaller brunette was quiet most of the time, his mind racing over the approaching of the performance. And focusing on Nines' pressure and scent. He's going to end up crazy.

The detective must have been really over his head, as he didn't notice the others starting to move away. He was startled by a hand grabbing his.

"-vin? Gavin? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah yeah sorry tin can, just spacing out."

"Are you ok?"

That smooth hand was still grabbing his. He tried to control himself into not squeezing back. "'m fine." Suddenly noticing the others a couple of meters away, "Where are they going?"

"The ceremony is about to start. Let's get seated." Gavin found himself being gently pulled through the room to the table where the other four were settling into.

Nines' hand was the real deal. How did they make it so real? He kept thinking about it until they reached the table, hand never leaving his. Tina saw it and had a shit-eating grin to Gavin when they finally parted to take a seat. It seems that he is going to spend the entire night looking like a beet...

 

* * *

 

 

After half an hour, Fowler belatedly concluded the ceremony and gave green light for the dinner to begin. When the food arrived, detective Collins received several praises by the RKs and the Lieutenant, for thinking about the DPD androids and having arranged for the catering to serve a thirium-based meal. Connor and Nines were really pleased with the flavours, especially when they were in the first place only expecting to watch their human colleagues eat. Maybe drink some thirium, but certainly not this.

Gavin thought it was a nice gesture. He was glad that Nines was able to take part in this. He wanted to make Nines feel included, so he definitely commended Ben mentally. But his thoughts kept slipping to the after dinner session. His android didn't force him to talk, but the human did notice him glancing to him from time to time. Was he still with that fond smile? He must really be imagining things. In these moments he wished he could see his LED. But Gavin was directly to his left side, so his LED was completely out of his field of vision. Still Gavin allowed himself not to scowl, and maybe smile just a tiny bit, a small tug on the corners of his lips.

Finally finishing up eating, people around the room started to get up. Tina got up as well.

"Guys, you're nice company but I gotta go rock this party! I swear to god if you're not all on the dancefloor supporting my fabulous act, I'll kick each of your asses individually."

Hank grunted in response but Tina just strode away. Not without winking first to Gavin. Ben excused himself off to talk with some other officers, leaving the androids with their humans. Quickly Connor heeded Anderson, both speaking in low voices and eyes only to eachother. This left Gavin with Nines. He was glad he had forced himself to only drink two glasses of white wine.

In spite of the small brunette's anxiousness, they sat in confortable silence, looking at the stage. When Tina started mixing, Nines spoke up.

"We might want to go to the dancefloor, we wouldn't want officer Chen 'kicking our butts'." Nines chuckled.

"Yeah, she definitely would. Guess 's better going then, tin can."

They got up, leaving Connor and Hank behind. (Gavin was glad to not have to socialize more with them, the tension between them wasn't there anymore, but that didn't mean they were best friends. He just tolerated them, _barely_.) The dancefloor was already packed with other officers, some in pairs, some by themselves dancing to Tina's groovy tune.

"Feel like dancing Gavin?"

"Uh, not yet tin can, still not tipsy enough for that..."

The android gives an understanding nod and they stand there, gently swinging their bodies to the music. In the middle of the third music the ST200 receptionist approaches them. Gavin thinks her name is Samantha.

"Hi detective Reed, Nines!" Her attention is focused solely on her android counterpart. "Want to dance?"

Gavin's heart sinks for the milionth time this day. His partner looks questioningly at him.

"Hi Sam, I don't know, I wasn't intending in leaving the detective by himself..." Gavin interrupts him.

"No no Nines, it's fine! Go ahead, I'll be fine." He tries to give a small wink (as much as it pains him).

"Are you sure Gavin?" A reassuring nod. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

Samantha and Nines don't go to far, they're in front of Gavin, dancing. The human finds himself looking at his (his?) android's body. He never thought he could move like that. Nines is moving energetically, sensuality emanating from his limbs. Strangely never too close to the ST200. (Even though Gavin is almost sure she tries to shorten the distance.) But Nines' movements are sensual, and calculated, and full of steam. Gavin imagines being in Samantha's place. The android makes eye contact with him, and he swears the look in his eyes is of pure want. The detective shakes his head (clearly way over his imagination) and the spell is broken.

Gavin takes a look at his phone, at the setlist. After the next song, it's show time. Shit, it's not going to end up well. But it's too late to back out now. He starts leaving, planning some time to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Nines has ended up dancing two and a half songs with the receptionist when he notices his human leaving. Quickly saying goodbye to Samantha, he grabs the other's arm.

"Det- Gavin, where are you going?" The next song starts. It's slower. "Mind accompanying me in a dance?"

Fuck, Gavin really wanted to, but he doesn't have time for this or he'll screw up the whole plan. He tugs away a bit too harshly his arm. "Sorry toaster, gotta go take a leak." He's already leaving, feeling like Cinderella. (Really Gavin?) He doesn't miss the way Nines' frowns.

The android watches as Gavin walks (runs?) to the bathrooms. Connor and the Lieutenant approach him in that moment on the dancefloor.

"Hi Nines, where is detective Reed going?"

"He is, and I quote, 'going to take a leak'." Connor chuckles, but leaves Nines to the side while going to swing gently with Hank.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin rushes to the bathroom. Shit, he didn't really time this! He scrambles to send a message to Tina.

> G: _Terminator got a hold of me, extend the song! Need to pee!_  
> T: _UGH, k but hurry the fuck up Gav_

Gavin is ready at the blink of an eye. He stands looking at himself in front of the mirror. The hair mousse was definitely a good idea. His hair is still perfect. Okay Gavin Reed, it's showtime. There's no turning back now. This is it. The biggest shame in your life. God, he's having a panic attack. Now's not the time for that, damn it! Counting to ten. Okay, breath as calm as it can be in this situation. He hurries out of the bathroom. Conveniently it's right next to the stage. He flies up the stairs and goes behind the curtains.

> G: _Behind the curtain_  
> T: _Its on bitch_

The song comes to an end. Tina takes some liberty with the lighting on stage and ushers Gavin to the mic stand that Fowler used at the center of the stage before. The rest of the room is not well-lit anymore, so the stage can't really be seen. She starts the music.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the song, Hank leaves Connor with Nines. "Detective Reed hasn't returned yet?" Nines furrows his brows and shakes his head. "Ohhhh, he's gonna miss this, looks like Tina is making a different act!"

 

* * *

 

He loves Nines. It's now or never.

Gavin enters in the zone. He taps his feet to the song. Drum beats. Spotlight on. First verse.

_**When we get down** _  
_**The beat that plays** _  
_**Runs this town** _  
_**Every night and day** _

All around him people are ecstatic. They whistle and shout in thrill. Gavin only focus on a certain android, not too far away from the stage.

_**When we get down** _  
_**The feeling stays** _  
_**It's all around** _  
_**Bringing us face to face** _

Connor is hysterical. He frantically shakes his brother. Nines has a shocked look on his face. He's frozen in place.

_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (oh)** _  
_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (eh)**_

"NINESNINESNINES, this is for you! Oh my rA9, it's totally for you!!!" Connor keeps shaking his successor by the arm.

_**And I'll never let you go** _

Gavin keeps looking at his android and smiling while moving his chest to the beat. He gently taps at the side of his forehead, where an android's LED would be.

_**Cuz you got that neon glow ow ow oh yeah** _

Nines finally loosens his position, shaken by Connor, a small gaping smile in his face, a wide teal blush spreading through his cheeks.

_**Got your love in stereo oh ohh** _

Gavin gets carried away by the thrill and does a 360º spin.

_**So tonight you know we're gonna push the tempo** _  
_**Baby, I got you** _

Gavin looses it and points in his android's direction.

_**Baby, I got you** _

Fuck, what's he doing? He bites his lip.  
He sets his hand, flat, where an android's thirium pump would be.

_**The metronome** _  
_**Your heart obeys** _  
_**Always on** _  
_**Every night and day** _

For some reason he thinks it's a good idea to grab the mic and start pacing around the stage.

_**And in the zone** _  
_**There's no escape** _  
_**Like Thunderdome** _  
_**You can't Tina Turn-it away** _

A shout out to Tina (much deserved, really), while pointing in her direction.

_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (oh)** _  
_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (eh)** _

The human and the android keep making eye contact. Gavin grins widely, not containing himself. It looks like Nines is pleased? And truthfully, Nines has to force his thirium pump to slow its rate. He's overheating, and very much grinning back to Gavin.

_**And I'll never let you go** _  
_**Cuz you got that neon glow ow ow oh yeah** _  
_**Got your love in stereo oh ohh** _  
_**So tonight you know we're gonna push the tempo** _  
_**Baby, I got you** _

Gavin ends up pointing to the LED position again, touching his heart and pointing to Nines. If this is gonna get done, it's gonna be fucking well done.

_**Baby, I got you** _

Tina hands him a wireless mic + earpice from fucking nowhere. Praise this girl, thinks about everything!

_**Baby, I got you** _

With the stop in the vocals, Tina begins shining with the mixing. Gavin jumps of the stage, striding towards his android. He reaches Nines. The crowd parted, giving a small circle around them. He can faintly make through the corner of his eye Connor jumping excitedly.

_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (oh)** _

They're so close.

_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (eh)** _

Gavin is looking up at Nines' sky blue eyes.

**_I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (oh)_ **

So close.

_**I'm gon', I'm gonna getcha, baby (eh)** _

Gavin allows himself to walk away, back to the stage. The crowd goes crazy, jumping and shouting.

_**And I'll never let you go** _

He reaches the stage and jumps up.

_**Cuz you got that neon glow ow ow oh yeah** _  
_**Got your love in stereo oh ohh** _

He keeps moving his body, eyes only on the one person that matters.

_**So tonight you know we're gonna push the tempo** _  
_**Baby, I got you** _

The song comes to an end. Everybody is roaring. (Tina sets a slightly calmer tune.) Gavin can't believe he made it. Embarrassment starts creeping up. Tina smiles at him while he's setting down the mic and mouthes ' _Go get your man!_ '. And truly, he just might, but when he looks at where Nines previously was, he doesn't see his partner there. Or anywhere. He frowns. He feels the lump in his throat. His chest tightening again. Did he misread the situation? Shit, he fucked up...

He leaves through the curtain, and starts going down the stairs. Oh? He notices a certain android coming up. He looks at him, still frowning. He's certain Nines can see his stress leves rising.

"Hi Gavin." The android's voice is as calm and collected as always. He looks stoic, save from the teal blush. Maybe it's embarrassment. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Uh, h-hey N-Nines..." Gavin is scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, eyes on the floor, not meeting the taller ones.

"I think we should talk. Would you mind accompanying me outside?" Gavin shakes his head.

He starts following the android. At the end of the stairs he's momentarily confused when Nines turns towards the wall, but then sees the emergency exit. The door is unlocked and both step outside. It's relatively more cold outside, but right now Gavin is with a rush, so he doesn't feel it that much. The music is now muffled.

"So..." He starts.

"So." The android still has a poker face. Why?

"Look, I-I'm sorry, I didn't think this through," (Nines tries to interrupt him: "Gavin..."). "and I shouldn't have put you in this situation," (Again: "Gavin.") "and I completely understand you wanting to change partners-"

"GAVIN!" Gavin is shaken by his shoulders, cutting his rambling and looking shocked at the other man's eyes. "Gavin, stop. I'm not mad-"

"No?"

"No, and I don't want to change partners-"

"No??" The detective is still shocked.

"No, and you should really stop interrupting me and let me talk until the end." His hands leave the human's shoulders, who slumps visibly at this. The LED is flickering yellow with some moments of red, but never blue. He really fucked up didn't he?

Nines looks exasperated. "Gavin, stop this."

The android gently places his hand on Gavin's cheek. He starts caressing gentle circles with his thumb. The human closes his eyes and leans into the touch. His heart rate picks up. With a gentle finger from the other hand on the detective's chin, Nines tilts his head up. For a split second Gavin opens his eyes. Their eyes meet. Gavin feels so raw, so fragile. And in a swift movement Nines is closing their distance.

Chapped lips meet smooth ones. Heartbeat and thirium pump beat rise, syncing in a fast combination. Gavin lets his hands roam up his partner's jacket, ending up grabbing his lapels. Nines' hands leave his cheeks, sliding through Gavin's shoulderblades and down until the small of his back. He decides to grab the detectives hips lightly, thumbs motioning again in soothing circles. The kiss doesn't stop, and they keep kissing eachother tenderly, sweetly.

Gavin can't believe this is happening. His mind is racing a mile and he aches for more of Nines. Gently nibbling at the android's bottom lip, the invitation for a deeper kiss is placed. Nines gladly accepts and forces their bodies flush against eachother, exploring beyond the small brunette's lips. His mind is now racing too, analyzing each different taste of Gavin, somehow all different, somehow all Gavin.

The detective ends up breaking their kiss, gasping for air. The android doesn't need to breathe, but he pants too, eager to cool his systems. Their foreheads stay together, and both look into eachother's eyes.

After a few moments, "So..."

"So."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I'm also in love with you Gavin." The android interlaces their fingers. "It means that I've been in love with you for months. It means that I can't stay away anymore. That I don't want to. It means that I need you."

Gavin feels the rush of blood to his cheeks. He squeezes harder their hands.

"It means that if you hadn't confessed first, I would have confessed tonight. It means that you make my days brighter, you give my existence meaning, you populate my missions, my databases, my folders. All comes back to you. It means that my system stutters when I see you, you cause all of my software errors, and my protocols mean nothing when I'm apart from you. It means that, if you'll have me, I want to be yours. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Gavin can't hold it any longer; he surges to the android's lips, kissing eagerly.

"I love you too..." No more than a whisper. "I'd really like that..."

He places his head on the taller man's chest. Nines holds him close. He whispers in his ear.

"You really surprised me." The other quietly hums. "Hear this music?" A different music starts playing in the background, inside the venue. Gavin shakes his head.

"I wrote you a song too." Gavin backs from the android's chest, slightly shocked. "I asked Tina to play it, and was planning in taking you outside and ask you to date me. I guess you beat me up to it."

Nines takes his smartphone and the music comes through the speaker, clearer. The detective can't stop staring, hearing the love in the lyrics. He closes once again their distance and holds his partner close. Nines puts the phone in his jacket.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Would you mind dancing with me?"

They stay swaying together gently for some time to the music in repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo there you go, the boys got together <3  
> Maybe Gavin's a bit ooc at the end, but I believe in him becoming fragile after bearing his feelings so openly.
> 
> Also, if you wanna check out Nines' song for Gavin, it's Sunset Neon's You Are the Sun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFW_2Vo1kIM
> 
> If you are curious towards Nines' outfit, I envisioned it like this: http://tetinotete.tumblr.com/post/12081316925  
> with the space cadet blue colour of the suit being this one: https://encycolorpedia.com/1d2951  
> and the coffee brown colour of the boots being this one: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coffee_(color)
> 
> As always, hope you liked it and would love your comments and kudos, they warm my heart! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter? Hope you're as eager for the party as Gavin is, though he is also pretty nervous.  
> If you want to check out Gavin's outfit, it's this whole outfit: https://www.zara.com/us/en/biker-jacket-with-quilted-shoulders-p00706202.html?v1=6888119&v2=1079286
> 
> Don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but it won't take too long, I promise!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! Comments and kudos really warm my heart! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
